Never Gone
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: The night Tarzan's parents left him, they were believed to have died. But what if that weren't the case? What if they just weren't able to get back to their son? COMPLETE! Read and review!
1. Survivors

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: I'm pretty sure people are getting pretty pissed off by now at the fact that I haven't been updating a few of my stories lately. But there's nothing I can do! No one is giving me any ideas on what I should do for my <span>Pandora Hearts<span> fic, and I need ideas for that! As for two other stories of mine, I am rewriting them, so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~Survivors~X**

John Butler and his wife, Alice made their way to the trading post they'd been hearing about from the animals' chatter.

* * *

><p>John Butler had dull brown hair peppered with white and grey that was pulled back into a low-ponytail as the base of his neck, secured with a small piece of string. Despite his aging hair, his face and physique seemed as young and fit as a man in his late twenties. He had lightly tanned skin from working frequently in the sun, a mustache staring from the side-burns at the sides of his face the same colour as his hair, and deep-chocolate eyes.<p>

He wore no shirt, though a thick sling made of rough animal hide was slung over his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. He wore a pair of pants that were ripped and torn in several places with a belt around his waist. A knife and gun holster hung off of the belt. He wore no shoes either. A small gold band glimmered on his right ring finger.

_**T A R Z A N**_

Alice Butler had curly reddish-brown hair held back in a messy bun with small streaks of grey running through it. She had lightly tanned skin and turquoise-hued eyes. She, too, like her husband looked just as young as he did.

She wore a knee-length dress, whose skirt looked as though it had been ripped in reach its present length along with its sleeves that had been ripped to just a little below her shoulders. She wore shoes, whose heels had been ripped clean off along with a belt around her waist with a knife in its holster. Two small rings shone brightly in the sun from her right hand.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe that it's been twenty-five years,'<em> the man thought to himself, glancing at his wife out of the corner of his eye. _'Twenty-five years since the last time we saw our little William.'_

Alice saw her husband in deep thought and knew exactly what he was thinking about. She stifled a sigh as they finally came to the trading post.

The area looked well, built and there was indeed a small port for ships or boats. And right there off to the side of the front of the port, stood a semi-large hut with the sign stating **Dumont's Trading Post**.

The couple stood looking at what had been the first sign of human civilization, for them, in twenty-five years.

John cleared his throat. "Well, shall we?" he held the door open for his wife, who gave him a small smile at the gesture.

"Hello?" Alice called, when she saw no one at the counter. "Is anyone here?"

"Oui!" a French-accented voice shouted back. "I will be wiz you in a moment!"

As they waited, John looked around at what the hut had to offer. He saw tea, clothes, weapons, and other contraptions he and his wife hadn't seen in a very long time. _'Just how much has changed?'_ The man thought as he went around observing things in the shop, leaving his wife to stand at the counter.

"I'm very sorry to 'ave kept you waiting," the voice from before apologized.

Alice turned to the counter and saw a proud-looking man standing at the previously empty counter.

* * *

><p>The man had pale skin, black hair slicked back neatly with a small matching mustache, and light-brown eyes. His height was close to that of John's, but his physique seemed a bit weaker.<p>

He wore a pair of dark-tan dress pants with a dark-brown belt around his waist, a white dress-shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons left open, a red buttoned vest, and a pair of dark-brown dress shoes. A small wristwatch adorned his left wrist.

* * *

><p>"I am Renard Dumont," the man introduced, "owner and establisher of zis trading post. Now zen, 'ow may I 'elp you?"<p>

"My name is Alice Butler," Alice introduced herself, "and this is my husband, John." Alice placed a hand on her husband's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes," John coughed, "So sorry old chap. Name's John Butler, as my wonderful wife has already said."

Of all the things that they expected Monsieur Dumont to do, gasping at the sight of John and leaping back in surprise, crashing into a shelf, was not one of them.

'_Just what iz going on 'ere?'_ Renard thought as he took in the other man's features. _''e looks almost like Tarzan! And zat woman, she bears some resemblance as well!'_

"Are you alright, my good man?" John asked concernedly, wondering if the man was really all right if he was crashing into shelves.

"Ah yes," the black-haired man stated, breaking out of his thoughts, "I'm so sorry about zat, but, while I know zat zis may be a personal question, but: Are ze both of you related in any way to Tarzan?"

"Tar-what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Tarzan," Renard repeated, "I don't mean to be rude, but your husband bears a great resemblance to him and he also has traces of you in him as well."

"Tarzan," John tested the name out, "that's an uncommon name you'd hear. Who is he?"

'_Zey don't know 'im,'_ Monsieur Dumont thought in surprise before answering the couple. "Tarzan is what many know 'im as ze protector of ze jungle. What I know are things I 'ave found out or things I 'ave been hearing from those 'o come through 'ere. Tarzan was said to 'ave been found as a baby by a gorilla, 'o took 'im in as 'er own. 'e grew up learning to be an ape. I don't know anyzing more zan ze fact zat he 'elps zose in need. After all, 'e is the leader of ze gorillas."

"Is this…person" Alice asked cautiously, fearing for the man's mental state of health, "truly real?" The very idea of a person being raised by animals seemed almost preposterous. Yes, living with and by animals wasn't uncommon, but a baby being raised by a troop of GORILLAS? That was the most insane thing she's ever heard!

"Oh I assure you Madame," Renard said seriously, "Tarzan iz _very_ real. If you wish for proof, why don't you go and find 'im?"

"And just how do you propose we do that?" John asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but failing miserably to do so.

"Go zat way until you see a large tree-house," Monsieur Dumont said, walking out of the shop and pointing in a direction, "zere you will find 'im and his family."

"Tree-house?" Alice whispered, inaudible to anyone about her husband.

"Thank you, sir," John stated, "I believe we will be on our way. Come along, dear." He put an arm around his wife's shoulders and guided her out of the shop and steered her in the direction the French-man had pointed out.

"Oh John," Alice said almost hopefully, "Do you think…?"

"I don't want to get our hopes up, Alice," the dull-brown haired man sighed, "but I hope to God that he did."

And so both husband and wife went in search of the Man of the Apes.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	2. Son of Man

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, well I no longer need any ideas for my <span>Pandora Hearts<span> fic because someone wicked cool is finally helping me. So hopefully you all like this chapter and those who are waiting for the final chapters of my Pandora Hearts fic to be posted will wait just a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~Son of Man~X**

Terk gave a shout of victory as she tackled Tarzan to the ground, dancing around after she jumped off of the human-ape.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten one important thing: never turn your back on your opponent.

Because the moment she let Tarzan off the ground. The man locked the female ape in a headlock.

"Hey!" Terk shouted. "Hey, lemme go!"

"No way," Tarzan said playfully, "you turned your back on me _again_ when you shouldn't have!"

"Those two will never grow up completely, will they?" Jane asked Kala as the young English-woman showed the female ape how to weave vines together to create a basket of sorts.

"No I don't think they ever will," Kala chuckled, "but if they did, nothing would be as it is now, would it?"

"No," Jane agreed. _'But, no matter what I _like_ how things are right now. …Even if it _can_ get a little crazy at times…'_ Jane thought of the many adventures her family and the gorilla troop had had after she had decided to stay in Africa for good.

Just then, there was a large explosion that came from a small clearing a few feet away.

"Daddy? Tantor?" Jane called. Her emerald eyes widened with concern as she ran to where her father and the red elephant, Tantor, were working. "Are the both of you all right?"

"Never better, my dear!" Professor Q Archimedes answered, coughing out a little smoke.

"I'm good!" the large elephant answered, wiping off some soot from his face with a small cloth on his trunk.

"What were the both of you doing _this_ time?" Jane asked exasperatedly, as she began to help clean her father up as best as she could.

Unfortunately, the chestnut-haired woman didn't receive an answer because her father was now rambling about what may have caused the experiment to go wrong.

"…we added just the right amount of salt and the venom from that snake," the professor paced around, "so just _what_ did we do wrong?"

"I think there was too much of that powder stuff, professor," Tantor spoke up as he tossed the cloth into a bin filled with multiple grime-covered cloths that needed a washing soon.

"Powd—oh!" the professor exclaimed suddenly. "We must have added sulfur instead of the calcium we needed!" And with that, the professor went back to his tent, muttering excitedly under his breath.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that guy," Terk shook her head.

"What happened?" Tarzan asked, his dark-brown dreadlocks swinging to and fro with each step he took towards his wife.

"Daddy was experimenting again," Jane stated with a sigh, "he's still trying to find an antidote for the venom from that snake you chased off a few days ago."

"It didn't go so well, then?" Tarzan asked, looking around at the clearing that was littered with shards of glass and soot.

"What do _you_ think?" Jane asked dryly.

"He blew up something else?" Kala asked, settling next to her son's wife.

"He blew up something else," Tarzan confirmed.

Kala only chuckled.

Just then, Tantor looked up.

"Tantor?" Terk asked. "What's up, buddy?"

The elephant said nothing as he lifted an ear a little higher, apparently trying to listen to something.

"Tantor what's the matter?" Jane asked, placing a hand on the large mammal's trunk.

Tantor looked down at everyone at Jane's touch. "There's someone coming," he said, "and it's definitely _not_ another animal."

"If it's not an animal…" Kala trailed off.

"Tantor what do you hear?" Tarzan demanded. He needed to know what was coming so that he could get the troop and his family to safety.

"They sound like you, Jane; you and the professor," Tantor said after a few moments as he continued listening to whatever he was listening to. He looked down at the young Englishwoman. "They sound human."

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	3. And So They Met

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's the third chapter to this fic! I'm going to say this right here and right now. I never planned on making this a huge story with multiple chapters, so after this, there'll probably be about another two or three more before I end it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~And So They Met~X**

"John?" Alice asked, following her husband as he made his way through the thick forestry. "Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Of course we're not lost," the man grunted as a particularly large branch smacked him in the face after he whacked it out of the way. "We're going in the very direction Monsieur Dumont pointed us in."

"Then why have we passed the same tree, thrice now?" Alice inquired dryly.

"How do you know we've passed the same tree three times?" John asked his wife.

"Woman's intuition," the reddish-brown-haired woman commented innocently.

John only glared at his wife.

"I marked the tree with my dagger, dear," Alice answered with a sigh.

"All right," her husband said finally, "we're lost."

"Thank you for finally admi—," Alice patted her husband's cheek lightly before she froze.

"What's the matter?" John asked his wife, who now stood, back straight and eyes wide.

"Smoke," Alice whispered. "There was an explosion nearby! There must be people at the source, John!" the woman said louder when her husband looked at her questioningly.

"Love," John said, taking hold of his wife's shoulders, "Alice, are you sure?"

"Quite sure, dear," Alice said, pointing to the smoke rising above the treetops and slowly thinning out, "there's the smoke cloud! If we follow it, we're sure to find whoever did it! And maybe they could help us find Tarzan!"

Deciding it was best to listen to his wife, the couple slowly, but surely, made their way towards the source of the blast.

* * *

><p>-Tarzan &amp; Family-<p>

"Human?" Jane finally asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon them all after listening to the elephant's words. "Tantor, are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Tantor," the elephant answered.

"What do we do?" Terk asked quietly.

"We wait," Tarzan stated, "we wait and see what they want. If they are going to try and harm our land and home, then we'll need to drive them away." Here the man-ape turned to his ape-mother. "But for now, I want you and Terk to go back to the gorilla troop with Tantor and tell them that they need to stay within in the nesting grounds. Make sure no one leaves until we get back."

"Tarzan," Kala called, as her son turned to her, "be careful."

"I will," the man-ape replied with a confident grin.

"And Tantor," Tarzan called out to the elephant, "watch over the troop for me. I don't know when we'll be back."

Tantor watched his friend with worry but replied all the same, "I will."

A few moments after the two gorillas and elephant left, Tarzan and Jane heard footsteps headed their way.

The man-ape quickly told his wife to hang onto his neck as she was slung up onto his back. Tarzan climbed a nearby tree and settled on a thick branch with Jane perched right next to him; the couple waited silently as a man pushed through some of the many large, leafy plants and helped another woman through after him.

"There's no one here, Alice," the man said in a slight baritone voice, so similar to Tarzan's.

"I was hoping we could find someone," the woman now dubbed Alice sighed.

From the tree, Jane nudged her husband as she pointed out the couple's tattered clothing.

"_Do you think we should help them?"_ Jane's eyes asked the dark-brown ones belonging to Tarzan.

However, the man-ape only gave a nod as he took Jane into his arms and jumped down from the tree, starling the couple before them.

Both couples said nothing as they stared at one another. John and Alice looked on with shock, relief and hope shining on their faces; while Tarzan and Jane seemed to have nothing but curiosity on theirs.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	4. There They Go

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all like this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~There They Go~X**

"Can we help you?" Jane asked; looking from the man and woman Tarzan seemed to resemble. _'It couldn't be…'_

"Erm, yes," John said, clearing his throat, "My name is John Butler and this is my lovely wife, Alice."

"We were wondering if you'd probably seen a large tree-house somewhere?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Why?" Tarzan spoke up, startling the couple. "Why do you need to find it?"

"You see," John began, "A long time ago, we'd rowed to the shores of this land after our ship burnt to ashes. My wife and I built a tree-house so that we could have a place to live, as we had no way of finding help. Unfortunately, we were ambushed by a few leopards and while trying to outrun them, we ended going too far from the tree-house."

"We'd gone far enough that we couldn't even find our way back," Alice sighed sorrowfully, stifling a sob.

"Just how long ago was this?" Jane asked slowly, fearing that her guess was correct.

Tarzan, who had caught onto her line of thinking as well as her eyes darting from him and back to the couple every moment or so, waited for their answer.

"About twenty-five years ago," Alice sighed.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment?" the young Englishwoman asked, pulling her husband away by his arm, a bit away from the couple.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"It wouldn't hurt for us to show them our home," Tarzan started slowly, "but if they're who we think they are, then I want some answers."

"Then we're showing them?" Jane confirmed.

The man-ape gave a subtle nod that only his wife caught.

"We're terribly sorry about that," the chest-nut-brown-haired woman apologized, "but we needed to discuss something before we came to a decision."

"And that would be?" the older man drawled, earning a light smack on his arm from his wife.

"Behave!" Alice hissed.

"We can show you the tree-house we live in," Tarzan began, "but if it's not yours, then you won't reveal its location to anyone else, understand?"

The couple nodded as Jane added, "And if you have any questions, we'll answer them, but only if they're within reason."

"That seems fair," Alice commented before she and her husband agreed to their terms.

And so Tarzan and Jane led the couple to their home. Neither Alice nor John noticed that the young couple leading them hadn't introduced themselves.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Jane said the quartet came to the rowboat that acted as a lift of sorts to get to the tree-house.<p>

"Is it yours?" Tarzan asked quietly.

"Yes…" Alice breathed, tears welling up in her turquoise eyes.

Tarzan and Jane only exchanged a look before nodding. "Why don't we go up? I'm sure that we all have questions that need to be answered." Jane said as everyone stepped into the rowboat with Tarzan and John pulling them up.

"It's almost as we left it," John whispered, taking in the familiar rooms and furnishings he and his wife had left or created.

"But how did you come to live here?" Alice asked, not understanding and not wanting to get her hopes up.

But before anyone could answer, two voices were heard.

"Tarzan? Is that you?"

"Jane, darling!"

The older couple was surprised when they saw a brown female ape make her way into the room followed by a short balding man.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Kala said in relief as she tried to squeeze the life out of the man she considered her son in all but blood.

"Don't you ever make us worry like that ever again, young lady!" Professor Archimedes exclaimed as he, too, embraced his daughter, though not quite as hard as the mother ape.

"What happened?" Kala asked, looking from her son to his mate, Archimedes doing the same.

Tarzan nodded his head to the older couple and watched as both the professor and ape put two and two together.

"Do you mean to say that…" the short man trailed off, sea-blue eyes looking to Jane for confirmation.

His daughter only offered him a nod.

Kala was able to keep her face impassive, but Tarzan saw the eyes full of sadness for a reason he couldn't understand. But looking from the mother-ape who raised him and the two he knew were his true parents, hid dark-brown eyes widened.

'_She thinks I'm going to leave her!'_ the man-ape realized.

"I'm not leaving, mother," Tarzan whispered into his mother-figure's ear, "not now, not ever."

Hearing that, Kala gave her son a gentle smile that contained all the happiness she felt from his one little statement.

"Are we missing something?" John asked, as both he and his wife sported confused looks on their faces despite having understood what the man and ape had said.

"My name is Jane and this is my father, Dr. Archimedes Q. Porter," Jane introduced.

"This is my mother, Kala," Tarzan relayed.

"What about you?" Alice asked softly.

"I am Tarzan," the man-ape said, "leader of the gorilla troop and Jane's mate."

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	5. Explanations

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all like this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~Explanations~X**

"You're Tarzan?" Alice whispered to which said man only gave a nod in reply.

"You didn't answer the question," John said suddenly, startling the group.

"What question?" Jane asked quizzically.

"How did you come to live here?" John asked slowly.

Tarzan and Jane looked at each other before looking at their parents.

"_Well?"_ the couple seemed to ask with their eyes.

Kala and Archimedes only gave a nod in consent and encouragement.

"I was found here by my mother," Tarzan began, "She found me here alone and took me in as her own away from Sabor."

"Sabor?" John asked at the same time his wife had whispered "Found here alone?"

"Sabor was a rogue leopardess," Jane explained. "She took pleasure in killing more than a usual leopard should."

"Was?" John asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I killed her sometime ago," the man-ape spoke up, "She was threatening my family and the troop. There was no reason for me to not kill her."

"What did you mean when you said that you were 'found here alone'?" Alice asked anxiously wringing her hands.

"It's just as I said," Tarzan stated, "My mother found me here alone buried under a light cloth to keep me hidden. She took me in and raised me as her own."

"Do you know who you're parents are?" Alice asked. "You're birth parents?"

"Kala found a photo of them," Jane spoke up, holding said object in her hands. She looked up at her husband and saw him give her a nod.

Taking a deep breath, the Englishwoman turned the frame around to show a man and woman with a child in her arms.

The elder couples' breath hitched. "My son," Alice whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, "My son is alive!"

"William?" John asked, hopeful and frightened.

"William?" Tarzan, his mate, her father and his mother said in surprise.

"I can't imagine you as a William," Jane said thoughtfully, to which her father and Kala agreed.

"Neither can I," Tarzan replied.

"Wait you knew?" Alice asked, at their lack of reaction.

"It really wasn't too hard to guess," Jane explained, "I noticed that Tarzan looked uncannily like a mixture of the both of you and when you asked about the tree-house and gave us the reasons why you needed to find it, it only confirmed my guess."

"And you?" John asked their son.

"I noticed Jane looking back from me to them and I just the pieces together," the man-ape shrugged. "But now you have to answer our questions."

"What do you want to know?" Alice asked readily.

"Why did you leave him like that?" Jane asked.

"We had no choice, really," John began explaining, "after living in our new tree-house for a few days, that leopard you were talking about came and attacked us. I told Alice to hide with Will—excuse me—_Tarzan_ while I fought off the beast."

"But I would have none of it," Alice broke in, "I hid Will—er _Tarzan_, took a dagger and John's gun before running out to help him. In the end, we realized that we'd gone so far that we couldn't even _see_ the tree-house over the treetops. And so we eventually had to give up on trying to go back since we kept getting lost anyway. We built a smaller hut to live in and we just settled into our lives."

"There was never a day we never thought about you," John said hoarsely, "we loved you, always. Alice couldn't stop crying the first few days after that since she thought you died and about how she was a bad mother."

Silence reigned over the room, waiting for someone or something to break it.

"They never left you on purpose, Tarzan," Kala said, soothing her son who seemed to be struggling with the information.

"Indeed we didn't," Alice agreed, "and if we had the chance to do everything over we'd make sure you were never left alone in the first place."

Tarzan, Jane, the Professor and Kala all looked at the elder woman in shock.

"You understood her?" the professor sputtered.

"Of course," John spoke this time, "Living with animals for so long give you the chance to learn their language."

"Now then," Alice asked, "how did you and Tarzan get together?"

"That would be a long story," Jane said slowly, "But if you'd like I can give you the shorter version of it."

Nodding encouragingly, the elder couple watched and listened to the young woman as she told her tale with Tarzan interjecting a few times to add in his two cents.

(AN: You all should know the first film and what happens by now. So I won't both with explaining the entire thing.)

After the couple had finished their story, Alice and John looked on at their son and daughter-in-law (she technically was considering all things even if she didn't have a formal wedding). They hadn't a clue as to what to say to them and knew that it would take time getting used to their son and his family.

"So what now?" a voice asked from outside the house.

"Terk?" Jane said in surprise.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	6. Two Worlds, One Family

I do not own Tarzan or The Legend of Tarzan in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: I'm actually not as sad as I thought I would have been at the thought of ending a story like I usually am! Enjoy the final chapter, people!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Never Gone~<strong>

**X~Two Worlds, One Family~X**

"You got it," the ape confirmed, "So what now? You guys know what's going on with each other and you're not sayin' a word."

"What can we say?" Alice asked. "It isn't like we can do anything to change the past. Who are you anyway?"

"Name's Terk," the black-grey ape said, "and honorary older sister of the big guy over there." She gestured to Tarzan.

"**cough**—Self proclaimed**–cough**," the professor coughed, but Terk just ignored the short man.

"You can't," Kala agreed, "But we can work towards a better future."

"What are you trying to say?" John asked, watching h his son, Jane, her father and the two apes speak in a huddle.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Kala finally asked.

"What?" "Why?" John and Alice asked at the same time, surprised. They were sure that their son resented them for leaving him like that all those years ago and yet here he was offering them a home with them.

"First," the man-ape began, "even if you didn't raise me, you are still my parents. The second reason is that I have my family and troop to look after to look after and I'd like it if both my families try to live alongside each other."

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked apprehensively, though she couldn't keep the hoping undertone from her voice.

"Positive," Jane confirmed.

"And besides," Tarzan added, "It'll be a great chance for the both of you to get along with my mother and the other apes."

"And I can tell you about Tarzan when he was little," Kala said in a sing-song voice as her son blushed, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Everything turned out better than we ever expected," Alice laughed to herself as she watched Tarzan and his 'older sister' wrestle until the man-ape once-again caught the other ape in a headlock.<p>

"It did, didn't it?" Jane commented. "But then again, no one can foretell the future, so what can happen is just an endless amount of possibilities."

"It is," Kala agreed.

_BOOM!_

The quintet jumped as they heard the explosion.

"Not again," jane groaned as she and the rest of the group made their way to where Professor Archimedes Q Porter had, once again, blown up something in another attempt at an experiment.

"Daddy!" Jane called. "Are the three of you all right?"

"We'll be fine, nothing to worry about, my dear," John coughed, soot covering his face like the Professor and Tantor's.

"What was it _this_ time?" Alice asked, her fisted hands on her hips.

"I think we let it simmer too long," Tantor wheezed, coughing out some soot.

"Too right, you did," Jane muttered as she handed out cloths and towels to the trio.

"How long do you think they'll be going on for this time?" Terk whispered.

Jane scowled at the ape before directing the look at the trio covered in soot. "Who knows?"

"At least nothing's changed with that!" Tarzan laughed and as contagious as it was, everyone broke out in laughter.

'_This is how it should always be,'_ Kala thought as she laughed along with the rest, _'Together we live in peace.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Put your faith in what you most believe in<br>Two Worlds, One family  
>Trust your heart<br>Let fate decide  
>How to guide these live we see<strong>__—_Phil Collins,_ Tarzan, _1999

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


End file.
